


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [9]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim and Blair's thoughts the following morning.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 14 Dec - miracle prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: Miracle:**  


It was a woebegone young anthropologist who emerged from his room the following morning, looking like the poster boy for misery. “Oh, man, shoot me now!” he moaned, even as he squinted myopically over at Jim, who was sitting at the kitchen counter nursing a mug of coffee. 

Jim was unable to completely control the grin that broke free at the sight, although he was genuinely sympathetic. After all, the havoc that had been wreaked on his young guide hadn’t been deliberately self-inflicted, and he truly didn’t like to see Blair suffer. 

“Come on over, Chief, and take these,” he said kindly, holding out a tall glass of water and some aspirin. “You need to rehydrate, and then you can have as much fresh coffee as you want,” he added temptingly. 

Blair scowled at him for a moment, and then shuffled over and complied, chugging down the water and aspirin like a man rescued from the desert before looking longingly over at the coffee pot. 

Once he had slumped down at the table, hugging a large mug of the Nectar of the Gods to him, he glanced sheepishly up into Jim’s gently smiling face. 

“Uh, I’m really sorry, man,” he whispered. “I had no idea that Jazzer had been experimenting with the punch recipes, man. I mean, it just tasted like cider to me, just with a bit more flavour than usual.” 

What he couldn’t bring himself to mention was his behaviour on arriving home. Contrary to what Jim might have believed, Blair did indeed remember what he had blurted out, and was now waiting for the other shoe to fall. Either Jim would decide that his roomie was too much trouble to deal with, especially if he now suspected how Blair really felt about him, or he’d block it out completely and attempt to resume their normal platonic relationship. 

And damned if he wanted that, although it was decidedly better than a Jim-less alternative. 

However, if he did but know it, Jim was actually experiencing his own dilemma also. 

The older man had given his guide’s words a great deal of thought during the night, and had decided that as far as he was concerned, the revelation was nothing short of a minor miracle. Over the past few weeks since he had finally taken the trouble to really see Blair for what he was and what he did so willingly and unselfishly for Jim; not only as the sentinel, but the man also; Jim had realised that he was very far from indifferent to his roomie’s appeal. 

Nevertheless, the problem now for them both was to find some means to broach the subject in a mutually satisfying way, since they were both wary of committing themselves to a deeper relationship until they were sure of the other’s real feelings. Sad but true. 

In the meantime, Jim was prepared to wait, at least until Blair was more himself again, not wanting to embarrass the younger man especially if Jim had misread the situation after all. 

“You want me to take you over to the U later to pick up your car, Chief? Do you have any teaching duties today?” 

Grateful for the unthreatening topic, Blair grinned wanly. “No, no teaching today, thank the goddess,” he murmured. “Don’t think I’d make a very good job of it under the circumstances. 

“But if you really don’t mind, I’ll take you up on your offer. And maybe come in to the PD for a bit later on if you want?” 

“Sure, Chief, as long as you feel up to it. So, when would you like to go? Simon’s given me a few hours’ personal time as a reward for last week’s stakeouts. As long as I get in some time during the morning, he’ll be satisfied.” 

Blair’s smile was much more genuine then, because not only were the aspirins beginning to take the edge off his hangover, but it seemed as if Jim wasn’t mad or disgusted with him after all. So perhaps he hadn’t ruined his chances of developing their relationship altogether. 

His optimism renewed, he smiled at his friend. “Give me a few to get showered and dressed, and I’ll be ready when you are, man. I feel much better already, so I’ll be good to go as and when. 

“And thanks, Jim,” he added sincerely, “for taking care of me and not being mad at me. I appreciate it, man, truly.” 

“De nada, Chief,” came the good-natured reply. “Happy to help!” 

And he really was.  



End file.
